Obeah
Obeah is the unique Discipline of the Salubri, formerly known as the Valeren Path of the Healer. It originated with Saulot in his travels in the Far East learning from the Kuei-jin. Once their abilities to restore lost vitality and cleanse individuals of taints of both the body and the soul earned the Salubri awe and respect, but after years of Tremere propaganda the use of Obeah became more associated with soul-stealing and infernalism. It has long remained a closely guarded secret of the once-proud clan, and is all but forgotten in the Modern Nights by vampiric society. Revisions In Vampire: The Dark Ages and Dark Ages: Vampire, Obeah is the Path of the Healer variant of Valeren. Upon taking the first level of Valeren a Cainite must choose which line of powers to pursue. An individual can attempt to learn both Paths, but the secondary Path is harder to master as its focus contradicts the first. In Vampire: The Dark Ages, each level beyond the first of the secondary Path costs an additional experience point. In Dark Ages: Vampire, each level beyond the first of the secondary Path costs experience points as if it were one level higher. In Vampire: The Masquerade, the Path of the Healer is called Obeah and the Warrior Paths is called Valeren, and there are no special rules for learning both beyond having an available teacher. Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers * • (1) ** Panacea: Just as you can heal the wounds you cause by licking them, heal the wounds caused by others by licking them ** Sense Vitality: Detect how healthy an individual is or how they came to harm * •• (2) ** Anesthetic Touch: Remove feelings of pain from a target or put a living creature to sleep ** Auguring the Sickness: Discover the symptoms and severity of an illness in someone * ••• (3) ** Corpore Sano: Heal any sort of wound on yourself or others by expending vitae ** Neutral Guard: Create a barrier 10 feet from you that prevents others from approaching ** Peacemaker: Soothe those around you and make them inclined to discuss any disputes peacefully * •••• (4) ** King David's Blessing: Use music to help heal someone mentally or physically ** Mens Sana: Cure the derangements of others ** Sheperd's Watch: Create a barrier 10 feet from you that prevents others from approaching * ••••• (5) ** The Ailing Spirit: Cure the derangements of others ** Unburdening the Bestial Soul: Draw out someone's soul and hold it in your mind while cleansing it, improving the subject's Path rating Advanced Powers * ••••• • (6) ** Pain for Pleasure: Make a subject feel intense pleasure instead of pain ** Renewed Vigor: Focus for a moment and heal all the wounds of a subject ** Warding the Beast: Draw out someone's soul and hold it in your mind while cleansing it, improving the subject's Path rating * ••••• •• (7) ** Safe Passage: Make the people around inclined to let you pass and give help if you need it ** Repulsion: Cause people to instinctively move away from you, as if remembering something unpleasant and having no interest to pursue it * ••••• ••• (8) ** Purification: Purge an individual of infernal possession and force such demons into nearby objects ** Vitae Block: Make a portion of the target's blood pool unusable * ••••• •••• (9) ** Spirit Marionette: Take control of a target's soul and pantomime their actions ** Unbind the Flesh-Clad Soul: Release a mortal's soul from their body to exist in the Astral Realms. * ••••• ••••• (10) ** Plot Device ** Resurrection: Bring a recently dead mortal back to live References * VDA: Dark Ages Companion, pp 101 * DAV: Dark Ages Storytellers Companion, pg 46 Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Category:Glossary Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary